Godzilla Forever
by Tomzilla
Summary: Godzilla returns after a 30 years absense, Godzilla has risin from Mt. Mihara for revenge. But whats this? He's mutated? And there is another mutated creature? Now it will be Godzilla defending his territory again.....another....


  
Toho LTD.   
A Thomas Singleton Production.........  
  
Scene1: Camera shows Mt. Mihara, 30 years after Godzilla 1984. Smoke comes out from the top of Mt. Mihara. Camera swoops into the mouth of Mt. Mihara and goes all the way down to where lava steams. Smoke comes from the intense heat. Suddenly spikes are floating in the lava? Camera closes in...Suddenly Godzilla rises and roars! Then the words Godzilla Forever flashes on the screen!   
  
Scene 2: Camera shows a lab titled: "Yamaha Labs". Camera then shows a lady walking into a room holding papers. She walks towards a desk where a man is sitting. She says," Here they are sir." He replies," Thank you! This is what I had in mine!" He then gets on the phone and says," Alright I have the plans." Then he says," Yes, exactly! Launch Operation Mutation right away!" The Lady then walks into her office. She runs to her purse and grabs a Cell Phone? She dials a number and says," Hello? Is this line clear?" The man she is talking with says," Just a minute. Yes it is. So what have you found out?" The woman replies," I have found out he is going to be launching Operation Mutation. In fact he already has." The man says," All right, we have proof. We now know that when Godzilla attacked Japan in 1956 it was all planned! Now we have proof of what they done!" The woman whispers," Who would of thought that they had technology like that back then?" The man quickly says," Well Dr. Kyoto, your name is great, but I think you better get out of there now!" Dr. Kyoto says," Yes, I better leave now." She hangs up and opens to the door. She shuts it, locks it and leaves. Suddenly a man yells at her! He says," WHY ARE YOU LEAVING SO SOON?" Dr. Kyoto says," I have to get home." The Man says," I can't let you do that." He grabs her arm and forces her away from the exit. She is about to scream but then she decides to kick him in the grind then attract attention! She kicks him where is hurts! He falls down in pain. She runs out of the exit, gets her keys, opens the door, and drives away! The man can barely stand. He grabs a cell phone and dials a number. He then says," Sir! Dr. Kyoto got away!" The car she was driving then leaves the city called...Osaka.   
  
Scene 3: Camera shows a Helicopter approaching Mt. Mihara. Then it shows a reporter, female, talking. She is saying," Here is Mt. Mihara. 30 years ago the monster that attacked Japan 30 years ago fell into this volcano. The creature known as Godzilla was burned alive by the hot steaming lava. But not as you can see (the camera points to Mt. Mihara, where smoke is coming out). As you can all see we are all wondering what could be happening there?" She then tells the pilot to take them closer to the side of the volcano. She then says to the camera," We are right at the side of Mt. Mihara." Suddenly the side glows blue? The crust is melting? The lady says," Wait? Something is happening...AH!" The powerful beam shoots out of the side of the volcano and vaporizes the helicopter, killing everyone on board. Suddenly an arm breaks through the hole made by the beam. Lava pours out and Godzilla breaks free from the opening! Godzilla stumbles out and crawls down the volcano. Godzilla walks towards the sea, he steps in and the water boils from his skin. Godzilla roars! His long Crocodile jaws open and he roars! Godzilla jumps into the water and swims away!  
  
Scene 4: Camera shows a car stop in a driveway. Dr. Kyoto steps out of the car and runs to the door. She pulls out her keys and searches for the house key. She finds it and opens the door. She slams it and locks it behind her. She heads to the living room and find that she has 1 message. She pushes the button and the answering machine says," You have 1 new message." It beeps and her boss, from Yamaha Labs, starts to speak. He says," Listen you little bitch, if you tell anyone this I guarantee we would have your ass shot!" She nearly faints. She picks up the phone and calls a man. He picks up and says," Hello?" She starts talking fast, saying she is scared and that they are going to kill her. He says," Hey now, lets slow it down. So tell me everything." She begins to tell him that they called and left a message." The man then says he is coming over now, and says...stay there." She responds and hangs up the phone. She checks the house to make sure nobody has broken in. She goes over and lies on the couch. She starts thinking about what might happen! She then falls asleep. She wakes up a few hours later? She looks at the window. There is a light on it? She gets up, unlocks the door, and opens it. She looks out and sees that the light is from headlights from a car. She walks over and screams! She looks and sees the man that she talked to a few hours ago with a bullet in his head. He is indeed dead. She then is about to go back in the house but through the window she sees a man wearing all black. He now sees her. She screams, throws the dead body out the car and gets in. She locks it, turns the key, and drives out of the driveway and is driving away!   
  
Scene 5: A ship is sailing late at night. They are fishing. One of the men walks out and looks at the sea. He whispers to himself," Ha, this is the way to live." It begins to rain. The man walks back in the Captain's cockpit. The Captain says," Well here comes the rain." Kind a hard to see through this rain, "The Captain says." Suddenly one of the men says," Captain we have something on radar! Something big!" The Captain says," Hmmm maybe that means there are a lot of fish dead ahead?" Suddenly they all see spikes cut the surface of the water. It is coming towards them? The Captain begins to panic! He grabs a Mic and says," All hands on deck!" They all report and wonder what's going on? The Captain points out and they all see spikes coming towards them at 40 knots. They all freak and quickly get to their stations! They are too late and the spikes are about 5 meters away from the ship. Suddenly they pop down beneath the water. They all go outside in the rainy night. They all look around? One man is still inside and yells," It's underneath us!" Suddenly two huge jaws appear on both sides of the ship. The men are all shocked and scream. The jaws shut in a flash! The huge jaws crush the ship and smash the men in half! Godzilla rises and roars! Lightning strikes the beast in the face and he continues his way towards...Japan.   
  
Scene 6: Dr. Kyoto drives into a parking lot. She steps out and shuts the door. She runs up the stairs and runs all the way to an office. She pounds on the door, Mr. Osaka answers. He says," Dr. Kyoto?" So the man I sent to retrieve you ugh.... Retrieved you?" She says," I thought you were going to pick me up? Oh and the man you sent to retrieve me...was killed!" Mr. Osaka looks shocked? Mr. Osaka says," They really want to kill you?" Dr. Kyoto replies," DUH!" Mr. Osaka then says," Dr. Kyoto the truth is...I do not know why?" Dr. Kyoto then says," You don't know why?" Dr. Osaka says," Please sit down and tell me everything." Dr. Kyoto tells herself," This guy is a dumbass." She says," I told you!" Mr. Osaka says," Well...please tell again." Dr. Kyoto replies," Why?" Mr. Osaka then opens the door and 2 people walk in. Mr. Osaka says," Dr. Kyoto these men are top agents from the U.S. and they would like to know some things." Dr. Kyoto thinks and says," OK, you 2 might want to sit down cause this will take a while." They sit. Dr. Kyoto says," See it all happened after Godzilla attacked Tokyo in 1954. After Godzilla was killed by Dr. Serizawa's invention, The Oxygen Destroyer, other scientist explored the area where Godzilla was killed. They found one scale. They ran some test...and found the actual code to...cloning!" The men started laughing! Dr. Kyoto says," Hey shut up and let me finish!" They shut up and let her finish. Dr. Kyoto continues to tell them..." They took a Crocodile and combined it with Godzilla's DNA. They then radiated the Crocodile. They thought it wouldn't work but the Crocodile somehow lived! It seems the DNA from Godzilla was able to react with the Crocodile's and Godzilla's Regeneration kicked in. Thus having the Crocodile live. They do testing and they find out that the Crocodile is indeed growing. The Crocodile's jaw becomes short and spikes begin to grow. The crocodile's legs become more like a T-Rex's. Then it mutates into Godzilla's feet. Within 2 years it became the next...Godzilla! It soon escaped and went to an island. It was hibernating there until it came in contact with Angilas. They fought for territory until both soon found there way to Osaka for the final showdown! Godzilla killed Angilas and went to the island to claim it. But it was too icy so he stood there waiting for the ice to thaw. But he was attacked and buried by the ice. It wasn't until 1983 until Yamaha Labs recovered the body. It was still alive but asleep. They started doing testing and found out...its still growing. One year later some idiot dropped a bomb and it blew up! Godzilla awakened in 1984 and was bigger. He attacked Tokyo and left it in ruins! He later fell into Mt. Mihara presumed dead. Yamaha Labs had kept storage of Angilas's DNA. They still had Godzilla's DNA, so they found...another freakin Crocodile and combined it with Godzilla DNA and more Angilas DNA! Well they were going to until they had to shut down. It wasn't until yesterday they restarted the mutating now called: "Operation Mutation"." With that Dr. Kyoto started taking in air. One of the 2 men stand up and says," And you know this how?" Dr. Osaka says," I can answer that. She knows this cause she worked for them, she was inside this the whole time trying to find out information and she did." Dr. Kyoto says, I wasn't in it since the beginning! I just read their data in the computer!" Mr. Osaka shakes his head. The 2 men stand up and one of them says," Well Thank You miss, well will investigate and try to shut down Yamaha Labs! Oh and one more thing...Do you think Godzilla is still alive? Dr. Kyoto replies by saying," Indeed." Dr. Osaka quickly says," And if so there is no telling how much he mutated!"   
  
Scene 7: Yamaha Labs is shown. Then it shows scientist working on creating a monster! Camera shows a cage with a Crocodile inside it. The cage is surrounded with mirrors of some kind. A speaker is heard. It repeats what it just said," DNA complete. Stand by for nuclear energy!" Suddenly the cage where the crocodile is begins to glow bright blue and white! Everyone is protects by a wall of see through steel. The glow stops and the Crocodile already begins to mutate! Knife like spikes stagger out the back! The jaw crumbles in and the Crocodile transforms too quick! The creature is now...a freak! Everyone looks upon this new creation? Suddenly it begins to grow rapidly and the monster breaks through the glass and roars and familiar roar? Everyone thinks and knows the roar sounds like Godzilla. Horns grow from the creature's nose and top head. Then horns grow from his back. His tail becomes all spiky. Suddenly the creature already reaches 40 feet. He breaks through the cage and stomps around. His body glows blue and then the camera shows outside Yamaha Labs. Suddenly a bright blue flash happens right before it blows up! The creature steps out of the smoke and roars. He has grown to be around...60 meters already. The monster marches through Osaka unopposed! Dr. Kyoto and Mr. Osaka drive by. They look and can see this monster destroying the city. Mr. Osaka thinks," What is that?" Dr. Kyoto says," Well they were trying to combine the DNA of Godzilla and Angilas. They succeeded and now we have......Godgilas!" He continues to grow ever bigger, then he stops? Godgilas has reached his full height at 100 meters! Godgilas looks at the running people. Godgilas then walks towards them and stomps on them. The force crushes their bodies. Godgilas looks up at a very tall building. His back spikes glow and he fires a Nuclear Blast that blast is it to nothing but rubble. People begin to run down the streets, trying to find shelter. Godgilas looks and sees the people run inside a building. Godgilas stomps towards them, each step breaks the street and imprints footprints. Godgilas steps onto the shelter, crushing the poor people to death. The sky soars and the J.S.D.F. attack planes come flying in. They unleash powerful missiles upon Godgilas. The missiles explode against Godgilas's hard skin. The missiles are causing no damage. Dr. Kyoto tells Dr. Osaka that they better leave the city, because if they don't they will be killed. Dr. Osaka shakes his head down and they get in the car and drives away. Godgilas stares at one of the passing fighter planes. He then grabs one, and it blows up in his hand. Godgilas fires a Nuclear Discharge and it vaporizes the J.S.D.F. and the area around him. Godgilas roars in victory and continues his assault on Osaka.   
  
Scene 8: Camera shows a plane flying in the air near the water. The pilot looks around and sees whole batches of fish are dead? They are all fried, as if they were lit on fire! The Pilot picks up the Intercom and try's to report it but there's static! The pilot looks off and sees that there is an island? The pilot tells himself," That wasn't there a few seconds ago!" Suddenly Godzilla rises. The pilot screams and try's to get away! Suddenly he looks and sees the tail flying toward him. He prays and he impacts with the tail. The plane blows up! Godzilla roars and looks to the west. He sees dark smoke rising into the sky. Godzilla then hears his own roar? Godzilla growls. He now knows that another creature is in his territory. Godzilla dives and swims towards Osaka for a showdown!  
  
Scene 9: Dr. Kyoto and Dr. Osaka are in the car. Dr. Kyoto starts to laugh? Mr. Osaka looks surprised and says," What's so funny?" Dr. Kyoto says while laughing," Your last name is Osaka and the city of Osaka is being destroyed!" Mr. Osaka mutters," What's so funny about that?" Dr. Kyoto shrugs and says," I don't know." Suddenly off in the distance behind the moving car, Godgilas is knocking down and destroying buildings! Suddenly a piece of rubble fly's all the way towards the moving car. Dr. Osaka is the one who is driving so he swerves left and right to avoid getting hit. He fails by driving into the pieces of rubble. The car is damaged and they get out. Mr. Osaka is staring at Godgilas. Dr. Kyoto is looking at something else. "What are you looking at?" Mr. Osaka said. Dr. Kyoto points at the water and sees Dorsal Fins...suddenly they disappear. Mr. Osaka says," What...ugh...what was that?" Dr. Kyoto replies," Godzilla."  
  
Scene 10: Godgilas roars and looks around. He looks inside a skyscraper. He sees people screaming and trying to get away. Godgilas roars and bites through the glass and in horror crushes the innocent people with his mighty jaws! Godgilas stomps towards a park where people are trying to run. Godgilas heads down that way. Along the way there are cars on the street with a couple stuck inside. The Door is jam. A shadow appears over them? They scream and Godgilas's foot stomps on the car smashing it flat! Godgilas heads down toward the park. Dr. Kyoto from the distance says," Interesting. He seems interested in killing innocent people!" People are running behind Godgilas, a tail swings by and smashes the innocent people to death! People are now running onto a bridge screaming. Godgilas walks towards the bridge with people still running on it. They are screaming and running but then its dark? They look up and a second later Godgilas's foot smashes down! The people are killed instantly. The bridge was over water, and now blood is everywhere. Godgilas looks around. He seems to be happy about what he has done to the city of Osaka. Godgilas heads towards the water. He ducks down and prepares to dive but then Godzilla lunges out and bites Godgilas's neck! Godzilla pulls Godgilas into the water. The water bubbles and then stops. Blood shows up.   
  
Scene 11: Mr. Osaka is like shocked now. Dr. Kyoto says," Looks like Godgilas has been killed?" Suddenly a car pulls up. Both Mr. Osaka and Dr. Kyoto are like ugh? 2 guys step out. Then someone else steps out. Dr. Kyoto screams and yells," It's the guy I worked for at Yamaha Labs! The Yamaha Lab's boss says," Dr. Kyoto. You shouldn't have double-crossed us. Well now Dr. Kyoto you will finally get what you deserve! Kill the bitch boys! They take out handguns and they are about to fire until they are shot? The 2 American Agents come out of the bushes. The Boss of Yamaha Labs gets into the car and drives down the street towards the ruins of Osaka! The 2 agents tell Dr. Kyoto and Mr. Osaka to come with them. Its about time they get out of here. They are about to leave until Godgilas rises from the water. His neck is all bloody and he is injured. Dr. Kyoto begins to think," Did Godgilas kill Godzilla?" Suddenly Godzilla rises behind Godgilas and crushes Godgilas's right leg with his jaws!   
  
Scene 12: Godzilla pulls Godgilas down. Godzilla bites Godgilas in the bloody neck! Godgilas roars in pain! Godgilas's mouth glows bright and he releases a Nuclear Blast that bams Godzilla into the side of a building. Godgilas gets up and walks towards Godzilla. Each step Godgilas takes the ground rumbles. Godzilla gets up and a charge, Godgilas lowers his head and stabs his Nose Horn into Godzilla's head! The horn breaks through the skin, the skull, and damages the brain! Godzilla roars and pain! The blow causes brain damage and now the brain can't tell the body to Regenerate! Dr. Kyoto notices this and explains. Godzilla roars in anger and fires a Nuclear Shockwave that blows Godgilas through several buildings and wiping out everything! Godgilas lay's on his back with his skin steaming. Godgilas gets up and then another Nuclear Shockwave is releases and he is blasted through more buildings. Godzilla charges. Godgilas rises and catches Godzilla's jaws as they are trying to clamp onto his face! Godgilas fires a Nuclear Blast into Godzilla's mouth! Godzilla falls back. Blood is dripping from Godzilla's mouth. Godgilas starts whacking Godzilla's chest with his sharp, spiky tail! Godzilla grabs Godgilas's legs and trips him. Godgilas falls down beside Godzilla. At the same time Godzilla and Godgilas get up. Both monsters stop and stare. Blood runs down Godzilla's chest and mouth. Godgilas loses lots of blood from his neck injury. But then at the same time they clamp one another's necks! Godzilla is biting Godgilas's neck, while Godgilas is biting Godzilla's! Godgilas shrugs off Godzilla's neck and Godzilla releases his hold? Godgilas moves his head down and then stabs his Nose Horn through Godzilla's bottom jaw! Godzilla roars in intense pain! Godgilas knocks Godzilla on his back. Godgilas fires a Nuclear Blast upon Godzilla! Skin is blasted off and scales are blasted into the air. Godgilas starts stomping on Godzilla's chest, each blow causing more and more damage! Godzilla try's to rise but then Godgilas stomps onto Godzilla's head. Godzilla's skull is damaged and he looks dead? Godgilas grabs Godzilla and picks him up. Godzilla is dead? Godgilas is holding Godzilla and roars in victory! Suddenly Godzilla opens his eyes and they glow bright blue! Godgilas grunts. Godzilla roars and he lets out a powerful Atomic Pulse! The whole area where Godzilla and Godgilas were standing now glows white! The whole place begins to shake as if a nuclear bomb was dropped! Dr. Kyoto, Mr. Osaka, and the 2 agents look over in surprise. The white glow disappears and Godzilla is standing in the middle of crater! Godgilas lies down one mile away from Godzilla. Godgilas begins to move. Mr. Osaka says," Dr. Kyoto, Godzilla just used all his energy! He can't fight anymore! But Godgilas is drained of his power as well." Dr. Kyoto says," I think Godzilla has enough energy to finish off Godgilas. Maybe." Godgilas stands up. Godzilla roars. Godgilas roars at Godzilla, as if he's mocking the King of the Monsters! Godzilla's eyes glow. Godgilas roars and Godzilla fires a powerful Nuclear Shockwave that hits Godgilas in his side. Godgilas stands and is being blasted with a powerful blast of nuclear energy! The Nuclear Shockwave finally breaks through the skin and is breaking through the body structure of Godgilas! Godgilas roars in pain! Finally Godgilas roars his final roar as the Nuclear Shockwave cuts Godgilas in half! Dr. Kyoto, Mr. Osaka, and the 2 agents nearly faint at the horror! Godzilla, all bloody and injured, roars in victory! Godzilla stumbles towards the end of the city. Godzilla then stops. He looks into the direction of Dr. Kyoto, Mr. Osaka, and the 2 agents. They look shocked. Dr. Kyoto then says," Mr. Osaka. And you 2 U.S. Agents...Godzilla has decided." Mr. Osaka replies saying," Decided? Decided what?" Dr. Kyoto says," Look..." They look at Godzilla. His dorsal fins light up and he fires a Nuclear Shockwave at Dr. Kyoto, Mr. Osaka, and the 2 agents! They are vaporized and the entire area they were standing on is wiped out. Suddenly Godzilla dives into the water and swims away. He is bleeding to death, thanks to Godgilas's attack he cannot regenerate his fatal injuries. Godzilla swims onto the surface of the water. He looks over to his left and sees a whole fleet of Battleships heading his way! He then here's soaring in the air and the J.S.D.F. comes flying in. The Battleships open fire! The J.S.D.F. releases their missiles and they all hit Godzilla! His skin is too weak! Godzilla roars and sinks down. Before he sinks he sees the Battleships blow up! Godzilla drifts down all the way to the bottom. Godzilla pushes himself up; he then sees something approaching? Then an Atomic Blast is fired and it blast is through Godzilla's neck! Godzilla falls down. He opens his eyes...and sees another Godzilla standing over him. But this one is different...he doesn't have the Crocodile jaw? Godzilla roars one last roar and the other Godzilla fires an Atomic Blast! The J.S.D.F. soars over the air. They look down at the water and they see a bluish flash? They think," What the hell was that?" Suddenly something rises. It's Godzilla? One of the J.S.D.F. pilots say," He's dead? But by what?" Their question is answered when another Godzilla rises beside the dead Godzilla. One of the pilots say," Hey. I have photos of the Godzilla that attacked 30 years ago! He looks like him but different? He doesn't have that jaw...?" Suddenly Godzilla roars and releases a powerful Atomic Blast is released! It hits 5 J.S.D.F. Fight Jets! But the force and the power of the blast destroy all the Fight Jets! Godzilla roars again and then he dives beneath the waves. He swims beneath the waters. Suddenly a few hundred feet from him are 2 other Godzillas! One is his mate the other is his son. They roar one last roar proving to humanity that the Legacy of Godzilla is Forever!  
  
  
The End   



End file.
